School X Secret
by Mizuhanashi
Summary: "Aku tidak percaya rumor bodoh semacam itu!" setidaknya seseorang harus menarik kembali kata-kata yang telah keluar dari mulut manis miliknya itu.


**School X Secret**

**.**

**VOCALOID © Cripton future media and Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**School X Secret © 2012**

**© Sanctuary-san**

**.**

**Warning! OOC, AU.**

**.**

**Summary**

.

"Aku tidak percaya rumor bodoh semacam itu!" setidaknya seseorang harus menarik kembali kata-kata yang telah keluar dari mulut manis miliknya.

* * *

Perempuan itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran sambil menatap _mading_ sekolahnya itu. Wajanya memerah, pipinya mengembung. Dan kita tinggal tunggu saja ia meledakka—

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

—meledakkan tawanya.

Orang-orang yang juga sedang mengamati mading itu merasa risih dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Kini, perempuan bersurai _teal_ itu sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi satu-persatu kertas yang terpampang di mading itu—

**BREK!**

—dan merobeknya.

Setelah itu, ia berlari jauh dari mading itu. Dan dari kejauhan, terdengar derap langkah kaki yang selalu berusaha menangkap gadis itu—karena telah merobek hasil cucuran keringat dan air mata(?) milik mereka dengan mudah tanpa penyesalan—setiap saat.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN LARI, MIKU HATSUNE!" Pekik salah satu dari mereka dan dengan kecepatan _inhuman_ miliknya, ia berlari dan mengejar perempuan yang tadi—Miku.

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat keadaan tokoh utama kita.

Nafasnya berburu, sedikit membungkuk, dengan tangan memegangi lututnya yang bergetar lemas. Ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya, kemudian mulai berjalan dengan pelan—sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Perempuan bersurai _teal _itu sebenarnya tidak tahu harus dan akan kemana. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana arah kakinya berjalan dan menuntunnya. Lagipula, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat bagian ini di sekolahnya.

Lorong gelap, pintu yang sudah mulai lapuk, lantai yang berdebu seperti tidak pernah dibersihkan berpuluh-puluh tahun—adalah pemandangan tempatnya berada saat ini. Miku menarik nafasnya, dan mulai menelusuri tempat itu yang ternyata adalah bangunan lama dari sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

Ia mengeluarkan _hand-phone flip_ miliknya untuk menambahkan pencahayaan, berjalan perlahan hingga ia berada di ujung koridor itu. Ia memutar bola matanya—jengkel dengan singkatnya petualangan ini, sekaligus kesal karena tidak ada hal yang menantangnya selama berada disini.

Gadis itu menyesali perbuatannya, dan ia hendak berbalik untuk kembali ke sekolahnya. Ia sedikit menguap, dan dengan malas mulai berjalan.

'—_aku telah menunggumu,'_

Oh, apakah ini ilusi? Apakah ini halusinasi gadis manis itu? Barusan ia mendengar bisikan lembut. Miku berbalik mengedarkan pandangannya, ke kanan. Lalu ke kiri. Tidak dijumpainya apa-apa.

Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'—_tolong aku...'_

Benar. Kali ini, detik ini juga. Bila seorang Miku Hatsune berhasil menemukan orang yang berusaha menjahili dia dengan berpura-pura menjadi hantu, Miku bersumpah akan memakan orang itu hidup-hidup. Ia juga penasaran dengan rasa daging manusia~ fufufu~

Ia berbelok saat menjumpai belokan itu, sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya—bersiap memukul siapapun orang yang sudah melakukan hal hina(?) seperti itu.

**KREK.**

"HEEYAAAAH!"—merasa mendengar suara, ia berbalik dan mengangkat kakinya, bersiap menendang siapapun itu.

... kosong.

Kali ini benar-benar kosong. Tidak ada apapun dibelakangnya. Miku mulai merasa perasaan buruk. Kini ia mulai meningkatkan perlindungannya.

Miku mulai gelisah, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk meningkatkan kecepatannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, baru pertama kali ia merasa merinding seperti ini.

'—_jangan... kesana,'_

Miku kembali mendengar suara, suara yang berbeda dari suara sebelumnya, seolah mengingatkan bahaya yang senantiasa mengancam nyawanya. Tapi, hei. Bukan Miku Hatsune namanya kalau ia takut akan hal mistis seperti hantu. Ia justru mempercepat langkahnya hingga sampai pada ujung lorong gelap itu, dan dijumpainya sebuah pintu.

Pintu itu—berwarna cokelat karamel, dengan tanda _'Dilarang masuk'_ yang sudah mulai tidak terlihat termakan usia. Miku meraih gagang pintu itu. Oh bagus, terkunci. Ia jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan petualangannya!

Gadis itu berbalik, hendak kembali ke lingkungan sekolah tempat seharusnya ia berada saat ini.

**KRIET.**

Kali ini Miku benar-benar ingin menjerit! Pintu yang sudah ia yakin terkunci, mengeluarkan suara decitan. Ia berbalik, memastikan pintu itu masih tertutup rapat—nyatanya, tidak. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit, seolah mengundang Miku untuk masuk.

Miku kembali ketempat awalnya, ia memasukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat kedalam ruangan itu. Hanya kegelapan pekatlah yang ia jumpai. Miku tersenyum licik dan membuka pintu itu sepenuhnya. Lalu memasukkan kakinya kedalam.

Perempuan itu mendecak kagum. Akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan suatu hal yang dapat memicu adrenalinya. Ia menutup kembali pintu masuk ruangan itu, dan kini ruangan itu hanya diselimuti oleh kegelapan. Miku semakin kagum, mungkin saat ini matanya melebar—karena senang.

Ia mulai meraba-raba sekitarnya, lalu mendesah. "Apanya yang seram dari ruangan ini?" ucapnya merendahkan, sebelum ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang memegangi rambut _teal_-nya.

Ya, ia seharusnya menjerit. Tapi, karena rasa harga diri miliknya yang terlalu melambung tinggi—tidak mempercayai mitos-mitos sekolah, ia urungkan niat itu, dan mencari apa yang memegangi rambut _twin-tail_ nya.

Miku sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya, hingga lututnya menyetuh tanah. Dan segera mencengkram benda itu. Ia menarik-narik benda itu.

...

...

... Kok... mirip tangan manusia '_ya_?

"KYAAAAAA!" Kali ini, ia tidak memperdulikan harga dirinya, ia menjerit sekencang-kencangnya, dan berusaha bangun—untuk berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari ruangan itu.

"HEEEEEEI!"

Tunggu. Telinga Miku tidak salah mendengar 'kan? Ia mendengar suara manusia, dan yang terpenting, ia tidak berhalusinasi. Diturunkan sedikit kepalanya dan ia mempertemukan iris birunya dengan sepasang manik kelabu milik seseorang—yang pastinya tidak ia kenali.

Orang itu memaksakan senyum, "Dasar cewek beringas," gumam orang itu—dan kebetulan Miku mendengarnya. Hei, jangan remehkan pendengaran seorang Miku Hatsune.

Miku ingin membantah pernyataan orang itu, tapi diurungkaan niatnya. "Kenapa 'kau ada disini? Kalah main _Truth or Dare_ 'ya?" sambung orang itu meremehkan, yang disambut dengan pukulan telak di bagian perut dari Miku.

"Tidak mungkin aku kalah main Truth or Dare! Karena—"

"... _'tidak mungkin juga aku main, aku 'kan tidak punya teman'_, 'ya, kan?" jawab orang itu. "Heh, kalau begitu. Aku Kaito Shion. Mungkin aku akan menjadi teman pertamamu?"

Miku mulai ragu dengan pemuda itu. Tapi akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Miku Hatsune. Aku disini ingin sembunyi dari kejaran anak-anak klub mading."

Dan, perlu dicatat; ruangan itu masih gelap gulita. Entah Miku peduli apa tidak. "Umm... Shion_-san_... apa disini tidak ada lampu?" Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Ingat 'kan? Ini bangunan sekolah lama. Tidak mungkin ada listrik dialirkan lagi kesini." jawabnya enteng, "ah, tapi aku punya pematik dan beberapa batang lilin."

Kaito memberikan lilin—yang berukuran lumayan besar—dan tidak lupa memberikan pematik. "Itu, sekarang kau jawab semua pertanyaanku ya?" Miku mengangguk, tangannya masih sibuk memainkan pematik dan memegangi lilin itu.

"Kenapa... err... anak klub mading itu mengejarmu?"

Perempuan itu menahan tawanya, "Karena aku memberikan sedikit _sentuhan_ pada mahakarya mereka."

Lagi, pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya tanda bingung. "Err... sentuhan seperti apa?"

Lilin yang sedari tadi Miku pegang akhirnya menyala, dan hal pertama yang Miku lakukan setelah ada cahaya adalah; mengedarkan pandangannya. Gadis itu lalu berhenti memandang sekitarnya dan menghentikan matanya pada pemuda yang—rupanya—sedari tadi berada disampingnya.

"Kupotong kecil-kecil." jawab Miku jujur sekenannya, disambut oleh ekspresi Kaito yang semakin heran akan Miku.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Miku mendengus kesal, "Karena aku kesal. Mana ada yang mempercayai rumor bodoh seperti itu!" teriaknya lantang—seolah yakin tidak ada yang akan mendengar suaranya. Kaito mengisyaratkan Miku untuk memberikan satu batang lilin miliknya yang ia pegang, dan langsung dituruti oleh Miku; Miku memberikan lilin miliknya.

"Oh ya? Rumor seperti apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Tentang sepuluh atau sembilan... aku lupa, pokoknya rumor aneh sekolah," Miku mulai memasang ekspresi malas—entah malas karena Kaito selalu bertanya, atau malas karena topik pembicaraan mereka mulai berjalan kearah yang tidak ia sukai.

"Aku yakin ada sepuluh, bukan sembilan." ucap Kaito mantap—dibalas dengan perputaran bola mata Miku yang mulai malas.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu berdiri, dan mulai berjalan kearah jendela yang sedikit berlubang. "Hmm... sebaiknya jangan seperti itu, tidak semua rumor itu bualan loh," ucapnya. "Memang dulu bangunan sekolah ini ditutup karena katanya berbahaya, dan perlahan mulai bermunculan rumor aneh."

Miku mulai memasang telinganya. Entah kenapa, ia yang tidak percaya rumor dan selalu membantah rumor, merasa tertarik bila mendengarnya dari pemuda yang saat ini bisa ia lihat melalui iris mata bening miliknya.

"...Apa saja rumor yang kau baca itu? Ah, aku tahu. Pasti seperti sesuatu yang bisa menghisap kita dari balik dinding? Tangga yang jumlahnya bertambah sendiri?" Miku mengiyakan pernyataan pemuda yang saat ini sedang mengetuk-ketuk kaca jendela itu dengan senang, seperti anak kecil.

"Biar kuberi tahu, disekolah ini memang beredar rumor seperti itu. Dan benar apa adanya." Miku berdiri, hendak membantah. "Begini, kau pernah mendengar tentang anak kelas satu yang menghilang dengan menyisakan pita rambutnya?"

Miku menggeleng.

"Pita itu tertempel di dinding; sebagian masuk ke dinding itu, sebagian menjulur keluar. Tanpa ada tanda-tanda perusakan." Ujar Kaito. "Itu—manusia dinding; katanya sebelum sekolah dibangun, ia dikubur di sekitar bangunan sekolah itu—arwahnya menjadi seperti itu. Kasihan."

Pemuda berambut biru itu mendesah berat. "Lalu... Mary_-san_?"

Lagi, Miku menggeleng. "Kau pernah dengar seorang anak perempuan dengan kekuatan _supranatural_ yang bisa meramal masa depan dengan tepat—dan membengkokkan besi semacam sendok dengan mudah?"

Kaito memasang tatapan prihatin. "Namanya _Matsubara Megumi_. Dengan kekuatan itu, ia dipuji banyak orang. Disisi lain, ia dibenci teman-temannya—yang kemudian memotong bagian-bagian boneka kesayangannya, dan menyebarnya ke setiap penjuru sekolah."

"Megumi yang sudah putus asa kehilangan boneka itu, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Dan, setelah kejadian itu, arwah Megumi yang tidak tenang mulai mencari bagian tubuh bonekanya. Sejak saat itu, bila kau bertemu anak perempuan yang membawa boneka, itulah dia. Dia memintamu mencari; bila gagal, ia—"

Miku menyela. "Err... bisa 'kan kau menjelaskan dengan perlahan-lahan?" Kaito mengangguk pelan sambil kembali duduk tepat disamping Miku.

"Dan bila kau tidak menemukan seluruh bagian tubuh bonekanya, bagian tubuhmu akan dijadikan pengganti bagian tubuh bonekannya."

Ekspresi yang sulit ditebak; setidaknya begitulah sudut pandang Miku saat ia melihat Kaito. Entah ia senang atau sedih, pikirannya sulit terbaca dari ekspresinya. Perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia merasa Kaito memperhatikannya.

"Sisanya kau sudah tahu 'kan? Tangga yang jumlahnya bertambah sendiri, suara tangisan dari toilet, Hanako_-san_, piano yang bersuara sendiri, _manekin_ di ruang biologi, jam sekolah yang berputar terbalik, dan si jubah merah." ucapnya sambil memasang senyum manis.

Tunggu. Miku mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan wajahnya. Lalu mulai menghitung. "Baru sembilan loh." katanya—yang disambut dengan seringai dari pemuda disampingnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Sebaiknya yang kesepuluh tidak kau ketahui—" Kaito berdiri lalu membuka pintu ruangan itu, "... bisa bahaya kalau kau tau."

"Ah! Tungg—"

...

...

**BREK.**

Miku pun terjatuh ke tanah.

* * *

'_Tidak ada yang tahu rumor kesepuluh itu._

_Tidak ada yang akan tahu;_

_... Kecuali aku... kan?'_

* * *

.

.

.

Perempuan bersurai _teal_ itu membuka matanya, dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah anak-anak klub mading. Ia berusaha berdiri, dengan bantuan uluran tangan dari salah satu anggota itu.

"...ini... dimana?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Kau berada di depan pintu kelasmu saat aku membawamu ke UKS; aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi kau terlihat lemah. Kau tidak apa-apa?" pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum kecut.

Miku mulai heran. Ia kan berada di bangunan sekolah lama selama mereka mencarinya.

"Hah—" seorang perempuan menghela napas— "Jadi kita harus mengulang pekerjaan kita lagi? Oh, ayolah! Aku lelah berkeliling sekolah hanya untuk mencari rumor yang kesepuluh!"

Sejenak, Miku berusaha mencerna semua perkataan perempuan itu melalui ruang-ruang di otaknya. "Boleh aku bertanya sedikit?" tanyanya dengan pelan—yang dijawab dengan anggukan gadis bersurai hijau.

"Umm... mengenai rumor itu... bisa beritahu aku apa rumor kesepuluh?"

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Gadis itu tertawa hambar. "Loh? Kau bilang apa sih? Kan kau yang beritahu kami tentang keberadaan rumor kesepuluh itu! Waktu kami bertanya apa, kau bilang bukan urusanmu."

Aneh. Cerita itu terlalu aneh. Miku mendengar keberadaan rumor kespeuluh itu dari seorang pemuda berambut biru bernama Kaito Shion.

"Ka-kalau begitu, apa ada seorang siswa sekolah ini namanya Kaito Shion?" tanya Miku mulai bimbang.

Semuanya berpikir, "Tidak ada, sepertinya. Aku belum pernah dengar nama itu." jawab semuanya.

Lalu... yang bersama Miku itu... siapa?

* * *

**-E.N.D-**

* * *

**Aria**: Fic kedua. Silahkan dibaca bila berminat.

**Zyl**: Halo dan salam kenal bagi para senpai di fandom Vocaloid!

**Alice**: Kami adalah sekumpulan perempuan kurang kerjaan yang sepertinya akan berkeliaran di fandom ini. **–sigh-**

**Hiruko**: Mohon kerjasamanya!

**Zyl**: Bisa minta review? Saran, kritik, dan masukan diterima.

**Aria**: Kebiasaan! Mita saran nggak pernah dilaksanain juga! Btw, untuk tanda X di judulnya itu... ambil dari angka romawi.

**Alice**: Kan sedang diusahakan. Kami berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mempergunakan saranyang telah diberikan. Tapi karena kebiasaan, jadi sulit diubah. **–peace-**

**Hiruko: **Nge-fans sama Plateau no Hana Miku, kenapa aneh gini?

**REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**Keep or Delete?**

**.**

**.**

**!**


End file.
